ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
|} *turns head and sniffs snobbily* Better late than never xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 00:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm Silverstourm....yeah. Look forward to writing and reading!I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm My username is ask-tawny Puella Magi Madoka MagicaKyouko Sakura 01:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I just added you, too! :D ANDROID 17!Dragon Ball Z! 23:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) YES, ABSOLUTELY PERFECT xD ANDROID 17!Dragon Ball Z! 23:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) xD Yes, I have joined you ANDROID 17!Dragon Ball Z! 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Duck, if Bloody or Honey approves, can I adopt Storm? You never started it.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Two things 1) Leo has finished her chapter, so go read it. Message me when you're done. 2) Before I give you your chapter, please fill out your character's bio on the character page. Leo had to name him because you haven't done so yet. So anyway, bai. [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 20:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Also more things: Change the character's name if you want. I was not so subtly filling in. x3 Also, the reason Thomas knows that it was a murder not a suicide was that had the girl done it herself, there would be marks on the floor and/or like a little stepladder because there would be no way she would be tall enough. That's what my thinking was. So yeah x3 Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'''claw]] I will walk over your cold corpses 20:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) To add on to Leo's thinking, I was thinking that the murder (I'll tell each of you in chat), who woun't be caught until the last book, has a conection to all of the victums, and he's killing them to get revenge. So... meh. [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 20:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey and dun forget your siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 23:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Long time no see. Gorsepaw has a new addition. Check it out, please. ^_^ And I'll welcome any feed back. Bai. :D Impress me 23:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I dun really care, whatever you guys decide is fine with me. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score]] 22:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sided Hey! So, I realized I haven't given you anything on the charatcer syet. So, here it is. The 3 main charries are a she-cat, her best friend, and a tom that the first she-cat (who Brighty cliamed RIGHT AWAY) hates with all her soul. So, mainly, the Clan is out of control, and whatever Brighty names her charrie, and the tom are forced to work together. The she-cat friend trys to help, and nearly succeeds, until she goes crazy. Leaving the two worst enemies ever to work together. Also, the tom doesn't know why the she-cat hates him. So, who do you want to write as, the tom, or the she-cats best friend? They're both main charries.03:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Writing is my life (talk) Ducky, you've had like, two weeks, if your not done with your chapter by Thursday, then you're out of the collab.[[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hrmm... so I haven't. You win this time duck x3 Anyway, just have your character (I dun know if you want to rename him or not) like.... I dun know, be at the office with Michael (I think that's Leo's character's name), and Michael keeps thinking of the suicide. He goes on and on about how it clearly wasn't a suicide, but your character doesn't believe him. The chapter ends with the lab calling saying that the results from the fingerprint test thingie are in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 21:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sure. Works for me. Writing is my life (talk) 21:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 1) Okay, and sorry for the mess up Dx 2) Wasn't on to see that there was an IP x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright great! Sorry I haven't been on. I was at my cousin's wedding. I'll go tell Brighty, (who probably knew already) that you've named your charrie, and we can start!Writing is my life (talk) 22:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) confusion right, can we clear something up here because I'm super confused. In The Red Murderer, my character, the detective is called Thomas. What is yours called, and what is the detective inspector called? Because I'm super confused Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] After all, I am [[In For a Penny, In For a Pound Series|'Iron ']][[Quenched Trilogy|'Man ']] 18:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm not sure if you wanted me to be a male for female, nor which age so here's this, and you can just go from there: Lilyfrost - White, brown, and black she-cat with one blue and one green eye. Tanglestrom - Brown and black tabby tom with bright ice-blue eyes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 22:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) My fursona Ambersoul-bright orange tabby she cat with green eyes. Meep So, as you can ask Bird, I'm not the best with this kinda stuff, and I'm often late, heck, I still have three that haven't even started, but when will I get my chapter for the collab? [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 17:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC)